User blog:Hero346/My Life in a Movie 2
Lies and Deception I walked with my friend, Shadow as I called him. He was the leader of an exclusive, small group called the Madellion that I was in that sometimes ran small missions, helping out the larger League. He was well-respected withing the League and a great soldier. It had been about a week since my battle with my old comrade and as I walked, I grimaced a bit as my side stung where I had been cut. I told him about everything that had happened...how my friend had been influenced by some new, big-shot enemy warrior and how she had switched sides. I told him about the battle and how I was stabbed, and how we didn't know exctly what was going to happen. He nodded and assured me that the Medallion could possibly go in on a highly dangerous mission and maybe "remove" this warrior, although it would have to be an absolute, last-resort plan. I thanked him and sighed, glad that we had finally talked and that everything was settling down...or so I thought. As he walked away I shook my head and silently thanked whoever or whatever had caused us to meet, knowing my life would be a lot harder without him. I went back to finish cleaning my sword and polishing my armor, needing to clean the last of the blood off. But as I was setting down my helmet, ready to start the meticulous job of cleaning my sword, my newest friend and newest addition to the League of Heroes, E, came running to me, clearly devastated. I stood up, once again wincing at the sudden stab of pain in my side. He stopped a few feet in front of me with a hurt expression on his face. "Oh no. What happened?" I asked. I looked at him, wanting to see if he was hurt, which he wasn't. I sighed in relief but seeing his face again brought me back and I realized how bad the situation must be. "She lied. After everything we went through, she lied to me. Hero, she lied!" I sucked in a sharp breath as he described what had happened. Our turned comrade had left a note, asking him to meet her in a forest. They talked late into the night about her mistakes and how she really appreciated everything he did. Then she said she'd be coming back in the morning. She said she just wanted to be with all of us again and that she cared for him a lot more than she thought she did and she wanted to come back. "I found a note this morning explaining that she actually wanted to stay on the other side, with the Warriors of the Dusk. She never wanted to be with us but she thought it would make us ''feel ''better. Why would she do this?" he asked. I stood there, shocked and numb, not knowing why my comrade would ever do this. I shook my head in disbelief, deeply hurt myself. Even though E was my new friend, it hurt so much that she had lied. He told me some of what he hd been through and it left me feeling empty, so much like my past had. When he left, I sat at my workbench, trying to comprehend everything. I shook my head again, not beieving it. I fell asleep there, trying to figure out how to solve all these problems. I woke up the next morning, forgetting everything for a moment. That was one nice moment because then my side reminded me with a sudden stab of pain which had me kneeling on the floor, gasping for air. I sat there for a moment, waiting for the horrible pain to subside before I got up and began getting ready for the day, putting my dagger in my belt and putting some items in my satchel before heading out into the leafy clearing where the League's base was. I saw Shadow and went over, hoping to talk to him. He saw me and smiled and I sat down next to him on a log. We talked for a bit before he grew serious. I asked him what was up and his next words stunned me beyond belief. Category:Blog posts